


Summertime

by talefeathers



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Ocean, Relationship Study, Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Ed goes for a swim and catches Faye totally off her guard.
Relationships: Ed & Faye Valentine, Jet Black & Faye Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleif_sprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleif_sprout/gifts).



> Written for [@radio-free-mars's Beboptober challenge on Tumblr!](https://radio-free-mars.tumblr.com/post/629337237121908736/hey-there-heres-a-beboptober-list-for-2020-no)

“ _SWIMMING!_ ”

Ed barrelled past Faye through the hangar door and out onto the Bebop’s deck before leaping, fully clothed, into Ganymede’s ocean with Ein yapping at her heels.

“Wait— _Ed!”_ Faye yelped, more startled than anything. She waited a couple seconds for her mind to catch up with what happened and then looked over her shoulder at Jet, who still stood inside.

“Is that water even safe to swim in?” she asked him.

“Should be,” he said with a shrug. “And besides, this is Edward we’re talking about. I’m starting to wonder if there’s anything that could make her sick with that iron stomach of hers.”

“There aren’t any, like. Fish? Sharks? Sea serpents?” Faye moved to the edge of the deck and peered over the side to watch Ed squealing and splashing while Ein circled her in the water below.

“Why?” Jet asked as he climbed into the Hammer Head’s cockpit. “You worried? That’s two less mouths to feed if they get eaten.”

Faye caught the taunt in his voice and answered it with a glare.

“I just don’t need to add child neglect to my rap sheet,” she said. “Or animal cruelty, for that matter.”

“They’ll be fine,” Jet assured her warmly. “There’s a ladder; just roll it down when they want to get out.”

Faye grimaced.

“Ugh. Why did that make me feel like a babysitter?”

Jet chuckled as his cockpit closed around him.

“Have fun!”


End file.
